Scott se preocupa mucho
by eminahinata
Summary: Scott es un paranoico, como muy amablemente ha dicho Stiles.


**Titulo:** Scott se preocupa mucho

 **Autor:** eminahinata

 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf

 **Pareja/Personajes:** Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot; Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura; Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate; Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey; Mason, Derek Hale, Lydia Martin, Satomi

 **Resumen:** Scott es un paranoico, como muy amablemente ha dicho Stiles.

* * *

Scott sufría de paranoia, como amablemente Stiles le decía con una sonrisa. Él sólo se preocupaba, era todo. No era un paranoico, __gracias Stiles__.

Se preocupaba por su madre y las facturas por pagar, las noches largas en el hospital y las tristezas que se guardaba en lo más profundo del corazón. Se preocupaba por Stiles y la amenaza invisible que era una enfermedad que tuvo una pequeña probada con el Noguitsune. Se preocupaba por el Sheriff y que algún día dejara huérfano a su mejor amigo. Se preocupaba por Allison y su constante peligro a lo sobrenatural, de casi perderla aquella noche.

Se preocupa por Kira y no poder ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella, de que los sentimientos que tiene hacia ella no sean los que la chica se merezca. Se preocupa de Isaac y sus miedos, de las bufandas que intentan apartar el frío del recuerdo del congelador. Se preocupa por Lydia y sus gritos que la acompañan con la muerte, de sus ojos nublados y de la inteligencia que no le resuelve los problemas. Se preocupa por Derek y su soledad, de que tal vez no ha sido completamente justo con el hombre que sólo ha vivido miseria y dolor. Se preocupa por Maila y su inseguridad, de las presiones puestas en ellas para encajar en un mundo al cual no puede pertenecer sin salir herida.

Se preocupa por cada habitante inocente de aquella ciudad caótica. Se preocupa por Parrish y sus misterios, de las cosas que no saben. Se preocupa por los monstros que no tiene garras ni dientes y que portan armas para matar sin parpadear. Se preocupa por Liam y no ser un buen alfa, un buen ejemplo para aquel chico que no pidió estar donde estaba y que sin embargo los ha apoyado aún con el miedo reflejado en su mirada.

Él perdió a Erica y Boyd, que a pesar de no haber sido amigos, fueron seres humanos que murieron en una guerra en la cual nunca debieron estar involucrados y que sólo buscaban la aceptación y la compañía, ellos sólo buscaban un hogar.

Él se preocupa y teme por cada uno de sus amigos y las personas que ama. Teme perderlos y teme no poder protegerlos.

Él es un manojo de inseguridades y temores, así que, como Stiles lo vio venir desde un primer momento, Scott enloqueció cuando vio como Brett, hombre lobo de otra manada, se cernía sobre la pequeña figura de Liam, su primera beta y niño al cual consideraba su hermano menor.

Scott se preocupa por todos y por sus necesidades, pero en aquel momento lo único que importaba y verdaderamente le preocupaba era no terminar en la cárcel por asesinato.

—¡Scott!

La risa de Stiles se escuchó por todo el lugar.

* * *

Todo empezó tranquilo en Beacon Hill cuando Scott se percató del estado cabizbajo de su primera beta, frunciendo el ceño cuando en su cabeza no hayo alguna respuesta lógica al comportamiento no tan reciente del joven aprendiz.

Le preguntó a Stiles y Stiles siendo el amigo que era lo había visto con una expresión de paciencia infinita antes de ignorarlo y seguir intentando tragarse a Malia por la boca (lo cual era yuuu, ¿así era cómo se veía en su momento con Allison? De verdad que le debía una disculpa al chico polaco y muchas papas fritas). Lydia había hecho caso omiso de él con un simple bufido y arrastrado a Allison de compras, dejando sólo a Kira que le acarició con ternura el hombro y a Isaac que se burlaba de él en silencio desde el otro lado de la sala de los McCall.

Scott volvió a fruncir el ceño—. ¿Qué…?

Isaac sólo sonrió.

—No te preocupes, Scott —sonrió dulcemente Kira, tan hermosa como siempre—. Sólo es una etapa.

—¿Etapa? —empezaba a preocuparse de que si seguía pasando tanto tiempo con Derek su ceño terminaría fruncido eternamente y caminar el resto de su vida con expresión de estreñido.

—Sí, esa tan conocida como "mal de amores" —rió Isaac.

¿Mal de amores? ¿Cómo que mal de amores?

 _ _¿Qué?__

—Espera… ¡¿Me estás diciendo que está enamorado?! —de repente sintió pánico.

¡Pero era tan sólo un niño! ¡No podía estar "enamorado"!

Stiles se separó de Maila, que bufó molesta, y lo volteó a ver con una ceja alzada llena de sarcasmo al más puro estilo Stilinski (que había comprobado, gracias, ya que esa expresión era la misma que el Sheriff le daba a su padre muy seguido…uh, sí…), probablemente leyendo su mente con esa extraña habilidad que a veces le espantaba y hacía preguntarse si el cuaderno que encontró en cuarto grado, en donde se leía en letras a marcador negro: "501 pasos para la dominación mundial por Stiles Stilinski", era de verdadera preocupación para la humanidad (probablemente lo era).

Su mejor amigo, damas y caballeros.

—Scotty, __querido__ , suenas como su madre. Bájale a tu preocupación.

¿Por qué Stiles era su mejor amigo, de nuevo?

—Pero, pero… ¿por qué no me ha dicho? Yo…

—Sólo déjalo ser. Si él quiere contártelo, entonces deja que él te lo cuente cuando esté preparado. Eres su alfa, claro, y está bien que te preocupes y vayas todo sobreprotector con él y su corazón inocente y tierno, pero primero debes ser su __confiable hermano mayor__ y apoyarlo en lo que necesite cuando sea el momento adecuado.

Un momento de silencio después…

Los otros adolescentes vieron con asombro al chico, quien sólo los vio por un segundo antes de volver a hacer caso omiso de ellos y seguir con el asunto que había interrumpido, Malia felizmente envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su chico.

Uh…

Aún así Scott no estaba satisfecho y de verdad se preocupaba quien era el que tenia a Liam tan cabizbajo.

Él se encargaría de destruirlo lentamente si lastimaba a Liam.

Uh…

Stiles de verdad que lo afectaba mucho.

* * *

La cuestión es que Scott siendo el idio… es decir, el paronoico que era, no pudo quedarse quieto y fue con Mason, chico que por cuestiones obvias (ya que mentir sobre los bersekers era algo tonto, decidieron que lo mejor era explicarle la situación) sabía sobre Liam y su nuevo estado de chucho (¡Stiles!).

Mason lo vio con un ligero atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos.

—Bueno…

—Sabes quién es, ¿no es así?

—Bueno…

—¡Lo sabes! ¡Dime quién es!

—…Scott…

—¿Es de la escuela? ¿O de su vecindario? Espera, ¿es de su antigua escuela?

— _ _Scott__

—¿Qué?

—No puedo decírtelo.

—¿Por qué?

Mason suspiró, preguntándose como termino liado con todos estos locos que aullaban a la luna—: __Porque__ le prometí a Liam que no le diría a nadie. Y eso te incluye.

La mirada de Scott bien pudo haberlo matado—. Pero soy su alfa.

Mason se encogió de hombros, alejándose cuando la campana sonó y dejando a Scott de pie en el pasillo con un tic en el ojo. ¿Es que ya nadie lo respetaba?

—¡¿Qué haces parado ahí como imbécil, McCall?! ¡Veté a tu clase!

—Sí, entrenador.

* * *

Así que bajo la mirada desaprobatoria de Lydia, Scott arrastró a Stiles (porque alguien tenía que conducir) y siguieron a Liam por algunos días.

—Esto es ridículo.

—Shh.

Stiles vio a Scott pensando en las diferente formas en las cuales podría causarle mucho dolor y luego desechó la idea para ponerse a jugar en su teléfono, mientras Scott usaba unos binoculares ( _ _¿en serio?__ ) siguiendo los pasos de Liam por su casa.

Una media hora después, ya casi siendo las diez de la noche, Scott vio una sombra subir hasta la ventana con mucha agilidad, sintiendo como su corazón tronaba en sus oídos por el pánico que sintió.

Sin decir una palabra, soltó los binoculares y salió del auto, casi arrancando la puerta, consiguiendo un sobresalto de Stiles que rápidamente lo siguió. Con su habilidad sobrenatural corrió hacia la casa desde el otro lado de la calle, saltando para poder aferrarse de la ventana y entrando con brusquedad, los ojos ardiendo en rojo, y gruñendo a quien sea que estuviera invadiendo el hogar de su beta.

Liam gritó sorprendido y Scott dejó caer la boca de la pura sorpresa, viendo a Brett, __beta de Satomi__ , inclinado sobre el espacio personal del chico más corto que se encontraba con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Ambos chicos lo vieron con grandes ojos, sorprendidos por la inesperada entrada del verdadero alfa de aquella forma.

—¡¿Qué pas...? —llegó Stiles en ese momento, abriendo la puerta de un golpe y con la respiración agitada (ya que él no era un chucho con poderes sobrenaturales para saltar hacia la ventana y le toco entrar por la puerta trasera), deteniéndose cuando vio la escena frente a él.

—Uh… —musitó inteligentemente Brett.

Liam tenía el rostro de un rojo muy preocupante cuando vio como Scott veía hacia donde Brett tenía __su__ mano.

Lo que vino a continuación debió esperarlo.

—¡Scott!

—¡Ahhh!

* * *

Stiles no podía dejar de reír viendo como una muy paciente Satomi regañaba a Scott por atacar a su beta de aquella forma, mientras que Liam se encontraba mansamente sentado al lado de un recién curado Brett, ambos intentando que la tierra los tragara y los sacara hasta la China para escapar de la vergüenza.

—Lo siento —murmuró Scott, realmente sintiéndose avergonzado por su comportamiento hace tan sólo unos minutos.

Satomi suspiró y le palmeó el hombro al adolescente—. Yo entiendo, __musuko__ , pero para la próxima evita casi matar a mi niño por su imprudencia y estupidez de andar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo sin el protocolo adecuado a seguir.

—¿…Qué?

Stiles rió más tranquilo—. Es por eso que reaccionaste así. Brett no te pidió "permiso" para "cortejar" a Liam. Tu lobo no lo tomo muy bien que digamos.

Con esas palabras los más jóvenes se pusieron rojos como tomates.

Scott le mandó una mirada sucia a su mejor amigo—: ¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices?

El chico polaco se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de comemierda.

Satomi negó con la cabeza y tomo por el cuello a su beta—: Nos acercaremos el fin de semana para realizar como __se debe__ el inicio del cortejo. Buenas noches.

Y con Brett lanzándole una última mirada al chico más corto, se dejo arrastrar por su alfa hacia el auto estacionado fuera de la casa.

Liam quería morir lentamente.

Scott tomó una profunda respiración y acarició la cabeza del chico, sintiéndose avergonzado por su comportamiento—. Lo siento.

—Está bien —sonrió tímidamente Liam.

—No. No lo está. No debí reaccionar de esa forma. Estabas en todo tu derecho de no querer decírmelo.

Al fondo Stiles sonrió suavemente y salió de la sala para llamarle a Lydia e informarle sobre la situación, silbando suavemente cuando recordó la apuesta con Isaac, la cual había ganado, he.

Scott carraspeó y Liam lo vio con una expresión más suave—. Gracias.

—¿Qué?

Laim rió, su rostro sonrosándose—. Por preocuparte por mí.

Scott sonrió, sintiendo como su lobo se acicalaba ante las palabras del niño—. Eres parte de mi manada, mi beta, pero antes que eso eras mi amigo y alguien importante para mí. Siempre me preocupare por ti.

Ahora el rostro de Liam era de un bonito color rojo.

Y, como siempre, Stiles arruinó el momento—. Creo que es momento de darle la __charla__ a nuestro joven padawan. Como usar su sable y todo eso.

Scott y Liam gimieron de horror.

* * *

 ** **Extra:****

Liam de verdad quería al montón de idiotas que se hacían llamar su manada, incluido a Stiles (que, muy sorprendentemente, tenía sus momentos), pero en aquel momento lo que más deseaba es que se los tragara la tierra y que los mandara a algún país asiático donde los pusieran a trabajar como esclavos.

De verdad que le gustaba esa idea.

Sintió como su rostro ardía, contento de que la oscuridad y la apenas luz que proyectaba la película ocultara su incomodidad a la persona que estaba sentada junto a él...

—¿Estás bien? —susurró Brett.

…pero recordó que era un hombre lobo, al igual que él, y eso lo hizo sentir más miserable. Al fondo escucho a Isaac reírse.

Él quería que el otro chico trabajara como esclavo en una mina. Eso sería tan hermoso.

—Sí, estoy bien —susurró, intentando no molestar a los otros en la sala de cine.

A su lado Brett sonrió, un poco intimidado por la presencia de la manada de Liam tras ellos a unas filas, seis miradas penetrantes en sus cabezas (bueno, cuatro miradas penetrantes en sus cabezas, porque parecía ser que Stiles y Malia se encontraban muy entretenidos en otros asuntos que involucraban bocas y manos) siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Cuando su alfa había dicho que por cuestión de tradición siempre debía haber un chaperón, él había pensado que era ridículo tal idea, porque, de verdad, ¿qué cosas podría él hacerle a Liam en una sala de cine oscura?

…Está bien. Tenía muchas ideas. Muchas, muchas ideas.

Un carraspeó tras él hizo que sus hombros se tensaran. Brett sintió la mirada de acero de Scott queriendo perforar su cerebro.

—Scott —escuchó a Kira recriminar al Verdadero Alfa.

Allison e Isaac rieron.

Una señora los hizo callar.

Volvió a la película y sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando Liam se inclinó hacia él, el chico olvidando su incomodidad cuando se concentró exclusivamente en la película.

Con una sonrisa se dijo que bien valía la pena y con valentía paso un brazo por los hombros de Liam, sintiendo como su lobo ronroneaba en su interior.

—Oh, eso es tierno. ¿No es tierno?

—Stiles…

—Shhhh.

Parecía ser que la señora quería lanzarle a su propio hijo para que se callaran al grupo molesto de adolescente que no dejaban de hablar.

Liam también decidió que valía la pena.


End file.
